Telepathy
The power to mentally receive and/or transmit information. Users of this power are often called Telepaths or Mind Readers. Also Called * Legilimency * Thought-Casting Capabilities User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. Telepathy falls into two categories: Telepathic Communication, which is the ability to transmit information from mind to another, and Telepathic Perception, which is the ability to receive information from another mind. Applications Similar to "Telekinesis", "Telepathy" is an umbrella term for any ability that involves projecting, reading and manipulating thoughts. Basic Level *'Mind Reading:' The ability to read/sense the thought of others. *'Psychic Communication:' The ability to open up secret conversations and relay covert information. *'Telempathy:' The ability to communicate through emotions. *'Telepathic Speaking:' The ability to speak telepathically. Advanced Level *'Binding:' The ability to restrict the movements of others via the mind. *'Download:' The ability to quickly process, store, or download information through another's mind. *'Emotion Manipulation:' The ability to make one feel pleased, happy, pained, or any other emotion. *'Illusion Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate what others perceive, such as making them see things that aren't actually present, or not see things that are. *'Knowledge Projection:' The ability to project knowledge onto another mind. **'Telepathic Language Instruction:' The ability to teach languages telepathically. *'Knowledge Replication:' The ability to replicate the learned knowledge and skills of others. *'Memory Reading:' The ability to read the target's memories. *'Mental Inducement:' The ability to temporarily push the targets mind into the wanted state. *'Mind Control:' The ability to manipulate the minds of other via thought process. *'Mind Image:' The ability to project one's image to the mind of another. *'Mind Link:' The ability to develop a permanent mental bond with any person, also called imprinting. *'Mind Melding:' The ability to fuse one's consciousness with another. *'Mind Walking:' The ability to enter the mind of another. *'Omnilingualism:' The ability to intuitively understand all languages. *'Psionic Inundation:' The ability to launch psi-bolts to cause mental damage. **'Neurocognitive Deficit:' The ability to shut down an opponent's higher brain function. **'Telepathic Static:' The ability to project telepathic static. *'Psychic Inhibitors:' The ability to place inhibitors in the mind to limit target's capabilities. *'Psychic Navigation:' The ability to create a mental map of the area. *'Psychic Shadow:' The ability to mask psychic presence, hiding from other psychics. *'Psychic Shield:' The ability to erect a psychic shield to protect the minds of oneself and/or others. *'Psychic Torture:' The ability to torture victims mentally and spiritually. *'Pushing:' The ability to implant memories, thoughts, and emotions into others. *'Sensory Scrying:' The ability to perceive through the sense of other beings. *'Speaking Inducement:' The ability to make others say whatever one wants. *'Telepathic Combat:' The ability to use telepathy in physical combat *'Telepathic Hijacking:' The ability to hijack telepathic communication. *'Telepathic Prediction:' The ability to know an opponent's moves and attacks by reading their brain waves. *'Telepathic Relay:' The ability to act as a mental relay station for a group of minds, allowing said minds to "speak" to one another through the user. *'Thought Manifestation:' The ability to make ones thoughts visible to all. *'Thought Manipulation:' The ability to control the thoughts of others. Master Level *'Darkside View: ' The ability to communicate with and bring out the dark side of a person's personality. *'Consciousness Transferal:' The ability to transfer one's mind to a new body. *'Lightside View:' The ability to communicate with and bring out the good side of a person's personality. *'Memory Manipulation': The ability to erase, restore and alter target's memories. *'Mental Hallucination:' The ability to cause mental hallucinations. *'Mental Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate functions of the mind. *'Mind Exchange:' The ability to transfer one's mind into another's body, taking control of that body. *'Projective Omnilingualism:' The ability to emit a field that translates every spoken language. *'Psychic Constructs:' The ability to generate constructs out of mental energy. *'Psychic Energy Manipulation:' The ability to produce and manipulate mental energy. *'Psychic Wave Manipulation:' The ability to generate and manipulate thought waves. *'Psychosomatic Illusion:' The ability to create powerful illusions that may cause severe physical damage. *'Subconscious Manipulation:' The ability to manipulate the subconscious. Ultimate Level *'Mental Projection:' The ability to project thoughts into reality. *'Mindscape Transportation:' The ability to transport physical matter into one's conscious or subconscious thoughts. *'Omnipathy:' The ability to read the thoughts of billions or more subjects at once. Variations *Animal Telepathy *Electrical Telepathy *Telepathic Dream Creation *Temporal Telepathy Associations *Potentially all non-physical Mental Powers. *Clairvoyance *Dream Manipulation *Mental Shield Penetration *Telepathic Mimicry Limitations *Does not work on mindless beings (corpses, animated objects, robots, etc.). *May be limited to a certain range to work, including touch only. *May be limited to certain number of targets at a time. *May be constantly active and have to constantly hear thoughts. **Since the user constantly hears thoughts, this power becomes ineffective in large crowds. *May not be able to read impulsive actions. *Users of Psychic Shield are either immune or highly resistant. *May get overwhelmed by too many thoughts. *Unless one is multilingual or has the automatic ability to translate and decrypt, ability may not work if the target is thinking in alternate languages or encrypted codes. *The more intense the thought, the louder it sounds to the user. Known Users See Also: Telepathy See Also: Real Telepathy Comics/Webcomics Films Live Action TV Manga/Anime Video Games Western Animation Gallery Comics Betta George.jpg|Betta George (Angel: After the Fall) possesses such psionic power that his mental abilities can even affect vampires. Sadecki.jpg|A Sadecki Demon (Angel: After the Fall) Gold the Tenrec profil.jpg|Gold the Tenrec (Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog) Martian Manhunter.gif|The Martian Manhunter (DC Comics) Saturn Girl Legion of Super Heroes.jpg|Saturn Girl (DC Comics) 406px-Cable head.jpg|Cable (Marvel Comics) UncXMenAnn2-763639.jpg|Emma Frost (Marvel Comics) The Goblin Queen (Marvel).jpg|The Goblin Queen (Marvel Comics) 5a17d593535cbd7bedd634e9bbc5c90b.jpg|Jean Grey (Marvel Comics) Proffesor X (Marvel).gif|Proffesor X (Marvel Comics) Psylocke by ed benes.jpg|Psylocke (Marvel Comics) Films Gamera - 5 - vs Guiron - 12 - We Need More Guiron.png|Guiron (Gamera vs Guiron) uses telepathic waves to control his shuriken. Freddy4.jpg|Freddy Krueger (A Nightmare on Elm Street) can read the minds of his victims in order to use their fears and personalities against them. race_to_witch_mountain07.jpg|Sara (Race to Witch Mountain) Literature File:Lord_Voldemort.jpg|Voldemort (Harry Potter) has mastered Legilimency (wizard term for telepathy). PacksTwiPottBD49.jpg|Edward Cullen (Twilight) is a telepath and can read people's thought's from several miles away. GK.jpg|After being exposed to the Genesis Spell, Gregory Kennedy (Young Guardians) can hear another person's thoughts. Live Action TV Willow Rosenberg.jpg|Willow Rosenberg (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) 349202-bakemonogatari_tsubasa0005_large.png|Christy Jenkins (Charmed) had a powerful telepathy. who380.jpg|The Eight Legs (Doctor Who) Ood_elder_no_logo.jpg|The Ood (Doctor Who) are a highly telepathic species. doctor_who_characters_1_by_time_lord_rassilon-d2qpzt4.png|Time Lords (Doctor Who) Matt-Parkman.jpeg|Matt Parkman (Heroes) can read minds. Telepathic perception1.png|Kelly (Misfits) has this ability until she sold it. Daphne Powell.png|Daphne Powell (No Ordinary Family) Trip PRTF.jpg|Trip (Power Rangers Time Force) Wraith Stargate.jpg|The Wraith (Stargate) normally use this ability to communicate with each other. CJ Ward.jpg|CJ Ward's (Tower Prep) Perception ability extends into reading others' thoughts and feelings. Anthony_Fremont.jpg|Anthony Fremont (Twilight Zone) is capable of hear the thoughts of an entire town. Mind Reading.png|Grandma (Twilight Zone) mind reading. Anime/Manga RoadKamelotsdoor.jpg|Road Kamelot's (D.Gray-man) ability of "Dream" grants her powerful telepathic capabilities, such as mind reading, and projecting her thoughts into her opponent either for communication or to break down their minds completely. Babidi.png|Babidi (Dragon Ball) Namekians.png|Namekians (Dragon Ball) 640px-Zorineye.jpg|With her mysterious eye, Zorin (Hellsing) can read minds and souls and use them to determine what illusions work best on her victims. 415739MU2.jpg|Mu Aries (Saint Seiya) has telepathic abilities. Hiei Third Eye.png|Hiei (YuYu Hakusho) possesses this and other psychic abilities through his third eye. 180px-Vlcsnap-2011-03-26-11h58m51s155.jpg|Murota's (Yu Yu Hakusho) "Wire Tape" allows him to hear what his opponents thoughts and predict their attacks within 30 meters. Video Games Kessler.jpg|Kessler (Infamous) Princess Zelda.png|Princess Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) Fi Zelda.png|Fi (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Dr Toadley.png|Dr. Toadley (Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Elisa & Ursula.jpg|Elisa and Ursula (Metal Gear Solid) Psycho Mantis.jpg|Psycho Mantis (Metal Gear Solid) Mother Brain.jpg|Mother Brain (Metroid) Theguru.png|The Guru (Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves) possesses a certain degree of telepathy, as seen when he bridges both Sly's and Panda King's minds and when he read Panda King's mind in order to discover why he was in a complete state of peace. Blackdoom_pose0_flatten.png|Black Doom (Sonic the Hedgehog) File:Satori_Komeiji.jpg|Satori Komeiji (Touhou) Sickness in Everyone's Heart. Esper H.png|Esper (Valkyrie Crusade) is a girl that has supernatural abilities, including teleportation, telekinesis and telepathy. Western Animation Amperi.png|Amperi (Ben 10) can sense the electrical pulses in the minds of other life forms, allowing them to read their thoughts. Ribboncartoon.jpg|Ribbon (My Little Pony 'n Friends) April ch pu2.png|April O'Neil (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series) Drtylerrockwellmonkeybrains.jpg|Dr. Tyler Rockwell (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles; 2012 TV series) Category:Powers Category:Magical Powers Category:Mental Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Sensory Powers Category:Projection Powers Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Offensive Abilities Category:Mind Based Powers Category:Psychic Powers Category:Umbrella Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries